Flickers of Fairies
by Tana-vermillion
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles, some dark and some light. Rated for language and slight gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for the anime ahead, this is a darker Drabble, I will try to post a fluffier one today. Dark NaLu.**

* * *

Natsu had been overprotective of Lucy before, but when he watched her die right in front of him, even if it was just her future self, it was still Lucy. That's why when the bandits hurt her, he nearly killed them. No one hurts his Lucy and gets away with it. At that moment, he didn't care about the blood on his hands, as long as it wasn't Lucy's. He didn't care that Lucy was screaming , telling him not to kill them, or that he threw Gray into a brick wall when he tried to stop him, or that even Erza was out cold and bleeding. The screams that Lucy let loose were muffled, and everything other than his enemy's had faded from his mind. With snake like slits in his eyes and scales covering his face and his flaming fists, he delivered the final blow, and surveyed his surroundings. The mangled corpses surrounded the battlefield, and only one nought entered his mind. " No one hurts _my_ Lucy." This is the true power of dragon force.


	2. Morning gruvia

**Here's that happier story I promised you guys! It's a gruvia fluff! The last one was depressing, it was raining out side. Rain is depressing. Oh! Um, hi Juvia didn't see you there.. What was I talking about? Well, um, y-you know, h-have I ever told you I love rain? Okay, gotta go, bye! (Runs off to where ever Mira is.) **

It was one of Magnolia's famous sunny days, although something about today was brighter than usual. Juvia entered the guild hall with a huge smile on her face, followed by Gray, who was refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Well aren't you chipper today, what's the occasion Juvia," asked Mira-Jane."Juvia has had a wonderful morning Mira! It all started at eight o' clock,"

~~flashback~~

Gray woke up to something very frightening. Juvia was sitting on him and staring at him with wide eyes and a smile. "Gaahhh," he screamed and sat up, hitting his head on Juvia's, and sending her flying off the bed. "Juvia, are you ok?"" Good morning Gray-sama! Juvia is fine, is Gray-sama alright," questioned Juvia. "I'm fine, what are you doing here," Gray asked/yelled.

Juvia beamed. "Juvia made Gray-sama breakfast, and she cleaned!" Gray looked around and saw that his house was sparkling clean. She even organized "Wait, you went through my underwear drawer! Why," yelled Gray. " Juvia thought they needed to be organized, and held a rag other nose to stop the blood," Juvia explained. Gray sighed, and his stomach growled. "Juvia brought Gray-sama breakfast," and she gave gray a plate of pancakes and bacon. He mumbled a thanks and ate.

~~Time skip~~

Gray had finished his breakfast and Juvia was skipping around. "We should probably go to the guild now," said Gray. "Shouldn't Gray-sama put on some pants first? Juvia doesn't mind, but she doesn't want Love Rival to get any ideas."" When did I take my pants off?" Asked gray. "Juvia doesn't remember, she fainted when you did." Gray got up and began to walk out of the house, Juvia walking backwards to stare at what she called ' his godly beauty.' Just as they exited the house, Gray tripped on something, and fell on top of Juvia. Or more precisely, on top of Juvia's lips. He didn't move for a moment, out of shock, and Juvia melted from over excitement. Literally, she melted. Gray immediately stood up, and a once again human Juvia squeaked." Gray-sama just kissed Juvia!" Juvia said while happily skipping and dancing about. Gray was just glad no one had proof. " Juvia is so glad she got a picture lacrima, now she can always remember this," Juvia than shoved the picture lacrima in his face, showing a perfect picture of the 'kiss'. Gray then said " Well crap"

~~End flashback~~

Juvia showed Mira the lacrima, and Gray considered asking Lucy to summon Virgo to dig a hole for him to die in. "Juvia, do you mind if I borrow this," asked Mira with a devious smile. Before gray could stop her, she handed Mira the lacrima, and Mira slipped it in her pocket. " Now, tell me Juvia, how was the kiss?" Before Juvia could say anything, Gray needed to think of a way to shut her up, and only one thing came to mind. Gray then grabbed Juvia and pulled her into another kiss, and Juvia once again,fainted. He looks back at Mira only to see her smirking, and holding the picture lacrima. Mira looks over to Lucy and Cana. "Well, pay up girls,'' she said with a smile. They both grudgingly handed her 1000 jewel. " I really thought Lyon would crack her before she cracked Gray," Lucy said angrily.

~~Time skip~~

Gray returned home from the mission team Natsu went on, only to find every inch of his house plastered with pictures of him kissing Juvia. "Mira!" Far, far away, Mira giggled.


End file.
